


Little Good/Little Bad

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nothing good ever happened to Cloud Strife. Or, on the rare occassions that something good did happen, it tended to be followed by something even worse than the previous bad thing before the good thing. It was a pattern that had gotten old quickly and quite honestly, he'd had about enough of it by the time that every started randomly coming back to life.





	Little Good/Little Bad

**Author's Note:**

> "Pretty much an utter PWP. For usagivindaloo from the 'Comment on a Fic I Haven't Written' Meme. Picked randomly from plotbunny limbo by nagaina_ryuuoh. The actual comment/prompt was fairly strict so I hope I did it justice!"
> 
> Originally posted July 29, 2008.

Nothing good ever happened to Cloud Strife. Or, on the rare occasions that something good did happen, it tended to be followed by something even worse than the previous bad thing before the good thing. It was a pattern that had gotten old quickly and quite honestly, he'd had about enough of it by the time that everyone started randomly coming back to life.

At first he was fairly happy - after all, a lot of people had died who'd really not done anything wrong. And a lot of people who'd been pretty bad had come back as well, so he'd needed to hunt them down and re-kill them, which was both time consuming and downright dangerous. The good part was that he'd gained three exceptionally strong allies from amongst the recently revived.

He'd also regained his mother, who was a little upset that he was staring down thirty and not yet attached to any of the women in his life.

The general outcome, however, was fairly positive. Zack had managed to start a fairly successful mercenary business and Cloud found himself with more than enough non-violent jobs from that. 'Mercenary' apparently meant 'Really Random Odd Jobs' most of the time anyway. So that was all well and good.

And Sephiroth had started dating Tifa.

Cloud wasn't entirely sure why he considered that such a bad thing, other than he thought that (quite honestly) in the end he might have ended up with one or the other.

Sighing, Cloud leaned back on the black sofa that served as the waiting area of Zack's office. Zack was in the next room, on what was possibly the world's longest phone call with no sign of being done any time soon - at least not the last time Cloud had poked his head in and made a few gestures. Zack had matured a bit while being deceased, likely Aerith's influence.

The outside door opened and closed, causing Cloud to sit up and glance over.

"Don't get up," Sephiroth said as he stomped his boots once on the mat.

"Zack's on the phone," Cloud said as he settled back how he was. He considered grabbing the low glass table from the other side of the room and dragging it over to use as a footrest. Someone would end up chiding him for it, but he was caring less and less.

Sephiroth nodded and sat down beside Cloud, a little closer than expected. Cloud considered scooting over just a bit, but before he could, Sephiroth stood up again and walked over to the low glass table and grabbed ahold of it before dragging it over in front of the sofa. A little lost for words, Cloud just stared as Sephiroth sat back down and promptly propped his feet up on it. Being dead had certainly mellowed him a bit.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked as he stretched and then settled an arm over Cloud's shoulders. Cloud tried not to flinch - contact with Sephiroth was generally awkward at best and confusing at worst.

"What?" Cloud asked in response. He was a little apprehensive, after all, considering that Sephiroth currently had an arm draped over his shoulders.

"Did you know that Zack's really talkative when he's drunk?" Sephiroth's voice was even as he spoke. Inwardly, Cloud winced. Zack knew him better than anyone, right down to a few specifics. If Zack had mentioned those things, and the hand gently rubbing Cloud's shoulder said that yes, Zack had mentioned pretty much everything, Cloud was in for... something.

"Seph- Um, sir..." Cloud's protest was interrupted by Sephiroth's mouth over his, kissing him as Sephiroth shifted and adjusted them both. Cloud had no problem kissing back - he'd kissed Sephiroth before and nothing there had really changed. He was fairly sure that it was okay to be kissing Sephiroth, even though Sephiroth was in a serious relationship with one of his closest friends. He tried not to think about it and instead just thought about the wet warmth of Sephiroth's mouth and the feel of Sephiroth's silky silver hair as he wound his hands into it.

Cloud was a little unsure how he ended up laying the length of the sofa with Sephiroth above him, hands roaming and mouths meeting in brief, needy kisses.

The door to the outside flew open and then slammed shut. Cloud froze and tried to pull away without having any luck. Sephiroth just smirked, green eyes glowing bright as he slowly glanced up.

"You started without me?" Tifa's voice was distinct. Sephiroth chuckled and stood, leaving Cloud staring upwards from the sofa.

"The opportunity presented itself," Sephiroth said as he kissed Tifa and then looked to Cloud. "Cloud doesn't mind."

"I'd wanted to make the first move," Tifa noted as she sat down on the glass table and smiled. She was wearing the same sort of short skirt she normally wore and her underwear was clearly visible from where Cloud was laying. "Because it was my idea."

"Tifa..." Cloud started before realizing he wasn't quite sure just what he wanted to say. After all, everything had just gotten very strange but not in a bad way. He was exceptionally aroused and the thought of the two of them conspiring to fuck him didn't really help.

"Not quite like this," Tifa replied with a smile as she offered Cloud a hand. He accepted and she pulled him into a sitting position before sliding onto his lap. He felt weight behind him and assumed Sephiroth had sat. The tongue on his neck a moment later confirmed that and Cloud simply closed his eyes as Tifa kissed him and slid a hand down into his pants. She was completely different from Sephiroth. Her movements were softer, but just as intense. Slowly Cloud brought his hands up to her arms and then to her back, feeling every bit of her that could, perhaps just to make sure she was real. Sephiroth hadn't stopped touching him either, hands strong on his back and sides as Sephiroth kissed and licked his neck and shoulders. A random thought about melting flashed through his mind and he decided that was about right. He was melting.

Tifa's hand wrapped around his erection a moment later and he moaned into her mouth. She shifted til she was straddling him, moving her hips ever so slightly but enough that Cloud could imagine taking her. He reached under her shirt, sliding a hand upward until he could dip into one side of her bra and run his thumb over the nipple he found.

"You want her?" Sephiroth whispered in his ear before gently biting the lobe. "I know you do. But I'm not just going to watch."

Cloud shuddered, unable to respond because Tifa was sucking on his lower lip and her hands were doing amazing things.

"Hmm." Tifa pulled back completely, looking barely ruffled as she stood. "Cloud?"

"Yeah?" Cloud was a little surprised at his own voice.

"Stand up," Tifa said. "And Seph, you mind laying down a bit?"

"Not at all," Sephiroth replied as he helped Cloud get to his feet before sliding a bit downward and returning his gaze to Tifa.

"Okay, Cloud... Why don't you suck on Seph?" She pointed downward as if Cloud wasn't already staring at the bulge in Sephiroth's pants.

Cloud swallowed hard. It was okay - everything was okay. Everyone wanted to be doing what they were doing. He knelt at the end of the sofa and shuffled up to straddle Sephiroth's legs and slowly, awkwardly begin undoing Sephiroth's pants. The dual gaze on him didn't help, and certainly seeing Tifa's panties hit the floor from the corner of his eye made it just a bit worse. Cloud moved onward, though, careful freeing Sephiroth's erection and leaning down to lick the bit of clear fluid that had gathered at the tip. He and Sephiroth had never gotten much beyond a bit of mutual groping in the past, so this was new. Sephiroth gasped and Cloud closed his eyes before taking more of Sephiroth's erection into his mouth. He began to move slowly, licking and sucking and trying to get one of his hands around the base to help with what he couldn't get in his mouth. Wanting to touch himself but unable, he looked over to Tifa to see if she could help him a bit.

"Need something more?" she asked. She had one of Sephiroth's hands in her own, fingers laced with his. Cloud would have smiled if he hadn't been doing other things with his mouth.

"I think he does," Sephiroth replied as he reached down to pull Cloud up and then kiss him.

"Pull your own pants down, Cloud," Tifa instructed once Cloud had been released from Sephiroth.

"We're in Zack's waiting room," Cloud protested, glacing at both door before meeting Tifa's gaze.

"You said Zack was on the phone," Sephiroth commented.

"And I turned the sign to 'Closed' when I came in," Tifa added. "Pants down."

Cloud hesitated a moment longer, trying to fight the flood of insecurity that washed over him.

"Cloud," Tifa said with a half-sigh as she pressed up against him and reached down to undo his pants herself. "We'll stop if you want to."

"It's okay..." Cloud trailed off as Tifa succeeded and she gave his erection a few firm strokes. "Ah!"

"Up then," she commanded, pointing at the sofa. "Bum in the air and let Sephiroth return the favor."

Nodding, Cloud crawled into the position Tifa had instructed. There was weight and motion behind him and he tried to glance under to see what Tifa was doing. He could assume. As soon as Sephiroth's mouth touched his erection, he gave up trying to do anything other than grip the sofa's armrest and not do anything too embarrassing. He gasped, Sephiroth moaned and the sofa creaked beneath them. A few more odd shifts of the sofa and Cloud opened his eyes to try watching again. It wasn't terrible easy to see, what with his own body in the way, but Tifa had slid onto Sephiroth and spread her legs, easing down onto his erection. Cloud thought Sephiroth to be exceptionally lucky, before Sephiroth moved his tongue a few times and he quit thinking entirely. He wanted to watch more, though Tifa's skirt hid much besides her thighs and and some of Sephiroth's erection. She moved effortlessly and almost languidly - obviously the main event had yet to begin. Cloud was still fairly surprised when he felt hands on his ass.

"Relax, Cloud," he heard Tifa say as she pulled back for a moment. "It'll hurt if you don't."

"Uh-hnnn," Cloud attempted as slick fingers pushed at his entrance. He'd never expected Tifa to be the one to touch him so intimately, but he wasn't going to complain. Tifa quickly worked her way up to three fingers inside of him, gently stretching and making Cloud moan much louder than he wanted to.

"I think he's ready," Tifa commented.

Cloud wasn't sure how to reply. He felt almost boneless as Sephiroth and Tifa repositioned him, letting him lay on the sofa while Sephiroth knelt between his legs and pressed his erection against Cloud.

"Go ahead," Cloud managed. "I want..."

Sephiroth thrust into him, pausing to let Cloud adjust. Cloud hissed, but there wasn't really much pain, just an unexpected fullness. He'd imagined, but he hadn't really imagined just what Sephiroth would be like.

"You okay?" Tifa asked, kneeling to take one of Cloud's hands. "He's big, isn't he?"

Cloud nodded. "I'm okay."

And Sephiroth pulled back a bit and thrust again. The sofa creaked in complaint, but none of them paid it any attention. A few more thrusts and Cloud was fairly sure that everything was wonderful.

"Ready?" Tifa questioned. Sephiroth nodded and she quickly joined them, throwing a leg over Cloud so that she was facing him and straddling his stomach.

"This'll take a moment to get right," Sephiroth said, as he reached to help Tifa slide back against Cloud's erection. Cloud closed his eyes again, trying to control his body at the feel of the wet warmth of Tifa's body against him. Both Tifa and Sephiroth had a hand on his erection, guiding him. And then he was inside of her, listening to her sigh and move against him. Sephiroth was filling him and he was in Tifa.

They moved together, awkwardly at first until Cloud had figured out the rhythm. When he opened his eyes, he was torn between watching the soft bouncing of Tifa's breasts and Sephiroth's gaze over Tifa's shoulder. Sephiroth had kept a hand between Tifa's legs, for her benefit, though Cloud certainly didn't mind the extra contact. The only problem was, he realized, that neither he nor Sephiroth was going to last too terribly long.

"It's okay," Tifa said, almost as if she knew. She did a little something with her inner muscles and Cloud couldn't help himself. He tried to mumble a bit of warning as he came, though ultimately it was Sephiroth who got the words out, thrusting roughly into Cloud and managing to hit against something that made Cloud cry out.

It took a moment of more bonelessness and sheer exhaustion to move and untangle themselves, leaving Tifa half-sprawled on the glass table, her legs apart as Sephiroth knelt between them to lick away Cloud's come and coax her own climax from her. Cloud could only watch, catching his breath and trying to pull up his pants. He didn't expect one last kiss from Sephiroth after Tifa's had shuddered and grabbed for his hair; he didn't expect to taste his own seed mixed with Tifa's wetness and Sephiroth's mouth.

Less than a minute later, the door to Zack's office opened and Zack stepped out, shaking his head.

Tifa sat between Sephiroth and Cloud, reading a months-old magazine. Both men had their feet up on the glass table and were trying to look as bored as possible.

"Sorry," he said with a half-smile. "That lady just wouldn't stop talking. I mean, it's a job and all, so I have to be nice..."

He paused and glanced around. Cloud froze.

"Can you put that table back? The cleaning company complains about always having to move furniture in here."

Tifa giggled.

And Cloud's phone rang. Grabbing it, he wasn't at all surprised to see 'Mom' on the caller ID screen.


End file.
